Forced Hand
by WTH u r killin me
Summary: Draco and Hermione's Unconsummated Forced Marriage ...nuff said


He walked into mayhem...

The day had been perfect. Draco had won, he was going to have his  
moment.

It had been a long battle, the political race to the top, the greasing  
of palms, the fight for the land, every roadblock put up by that little  
know it all Hermione Granger.

Finally he was victorious, or so he thought.

His imperious stride took him strait into trouble. 

Draco's secretary was cowering in a corner. What used to be his office  
was now a room full of rubble, and in the middle of it was his  
estranged wife.

Most men would have run or at least attempted it.

Not Draco.

"Something on your mind Hermione?" he asked in a calm voice.

"You are lower than a snake..!" She started..her voice raising into   
inhuman octaves.

"The council may have forced our marriage through but I'm happy to have  
NEVER succumbed to your bed!" she screeched, "Orphans Draco...you  
destroyed an orphanage! Do you KNOW or even care about what you have   
done?"

For a moment Draco was at a loss, surly she didn't mean the small house  
of muggle born children. One could hardly  
call it an orphanage.

"Really Hermione you always blow things out of proportion. It was only  
one little house. I'm sure the ministry will  
find a place to..house the little..er people." He tossed out  
arrogantly.

"House! these aren't animals..they are children." She ground out  
while glaring at him.

He noticed that she had crushed the picture frame that held a picture  
of his parents under the heel of her boot. In fact it was still there.  
He was sure she noticed him noticing..since her heel was grinding into  
it while they conversed.

"Mrs. Peabody!" Draco called to his secretary who was edging for the  
door to the office. "Why don't you go home for the day, while I handle  
this situation."

His secretary wasted no time and quickly scampered from the room.

Draco used that time to gage the situation he was in. Hermione was  
extremely angry, there was no doubt about that.

She was in full self righteous mode and she was glorious in her wrath.

Her thick curls, restrained by a hair clasp that seemed to be clinging  
on for dear life, and her hand was white knuckle fisted around her wand  
daring him to make a move.

Draco had felt the abilities of that wand on his so called wedding  
night. He learned to tread very carefully around Hermione after that.  
Consummation of the marriage would have been preferred of course. But the  
high hand of the ministry was all it took to make sure that they stayed  
married.

Forever.

He knew that she never looked to anyone else to fulfill any needs, the   
wizarding community wasn't very large and word would have reached him.  
He extended the same courtesy to her. There hadn't been anyone for over  
2 years. He knew he had to do something that would put her in a  
position to deal with him. Malfoy Manor was huge. Lucius and Narcissa  
stayed well out of the way of the couple. They found new interests and  
moved on since the war. Currently they were in Japan shopping.  
Hermione had her own wing. Hell, she demanded it. Arrogant he might be but  
above all Draco was a gentleman..of sorts. He might not be willing to  
force Hermione into his bed. But by all that's Holy she was going to deal   
with Draco the man.

She was his, plain and simple. The Weasleys had pitched a fit, and  
Potter threatened his life. All he did in return was smile. When it had  
come time to kiss the bride Draco made sure he put every ounce of anger  
and passion he felt into that one kiss. Then he crushed her to him and  
placed a mark on her neck. Not just a hickey, a brand, a  
small magical brand that would never fade. The little dragon would  
scamper around her neck reacting to her emotions.

Her friends were livid at his display.

Right now the dragon's eyes glowed gold and smoke was curling from its   
nostrils. He learned very quickly to pay attention to it. The last time  
he ignored it, he couldn't raise his pecker for a week.

Draco thought the monument would have garnered her attention, if he had   
known she would have had this kind of reaction to the orphanage, he  
would have had the house removed last year.

There had been some road blocks, now he knew from whom they  
originated.

"If you wanted to talk to me Hemione all you had to do was come to the   
table for dinner. I've extended an invitationto you for the last 2 years." Draco drawled in a calm voice.

"I wouldn't eat with you if you were the last man on earth!" Hermione  
ground out between her teeth.

"Accio Hermione's wand" Draco called quickly moving forward at the same   
time.

Hermione's wand reach his hand at the same time Draco's other arm  
surrounded her small frame.

She struggled but Draco held her curvaceous form against him  
forcefully. The tips of her toes barely brushed the floor.

He took a small moment to savor the feel of breasts crushed up against  
his chest.

"To you I am the last man on earth Hermione." He said imperiously   
before crushing his lips to hers.


End file.
